Aspects of the present disclosure relate to electronic packages, more particular aspects relate to electronic packages with electrical components that are thermally connected to pedestal components.
An electronic package may contain electrical components, structural-integrity components, and thermally-conductive components. The structural-integrity components of some electronic packages may include stiffeners. The thermally-conductive components of some electronic packages may include heat spreaders with pedestals.